


I didn't take your kidney but, you

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Hospital, Kim Jongin - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Interest, Oh Sehun - Freeform, doctor sehun, patient jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Doctor Oh Sehun walks in for his shift and is informed about a patient who is terribly sick. The patient happens to be afraid of hospitals and doctors.





	I didn't take your kidney but, you

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a tweetfic i posted on Twitter and i decided to rewrite it because the tweetfic version is so embarrassing with typos and errors. hahaha
> 
> I hope you enjoy this... the better version more than the original version.

 

 

Putting on his blue shirt and black pants, he walks out of his two room apartment with frowns in between his eyes. According to the watch on his wrist, it is seven in the evening but for him it feels timeless. Every time it is his turn to clock the night shift, his mood turns sour and his attitude turns shitty. He is a better person during the day.

 

 

It is ‘new’ day for him but, the same time and the same hospital. Doctor Oh Sehun happens to be the only doctor to work the night shift. It is a small hospital in a small town. Sehun has no choice but to take the night shift since he is young and alone. The two other doctors who work during the morning shift are married with children and that’s the reason Doctor Oh Sehun is always moody during his night shifts. He wants to enjoy his nights too; play video games, hang out with friends and have some drinks.

 

 

“Are there any emergencies?” Sehun asks as he flips through the records on the counter, reading all the patients’ charts. There are about ten warded patients all together in the hospital. Two of them with chronic disease and the rest are with minor sickness.

 

The nurse looks up to him hesitantly, “I’m not sure…” she whispers, looking at the doctor nervously.

 

 

“What do you mean you're not sure?” Sehun asks her back, wearing his coat. It's time to work, check on the patients and stay awake.

 

“There's this one guy... He's been…” the nurse stutters, looking up to a corner, “he's been standing against the wall for the past half hour and he looks so sick but he's not registering himself.” She whispers only for the doctor to hear her. The elderly nurse is one of the locals in the town and Sehun admires her for working only during the night.

 

 

 

Sehun looks around, scanning the waiting hall for the said person. “I can't see anyone.” Sehun says, taking his notebook and decides to check on the patients in the ward. Some of them would be awake and Sehun likes to be present for them to know which doctor is around.

 

 

“He's over there doctor.” she tells, pointing to a direction and Sehun follows her finger. _‘Oh’_ he spots the guy now. A guy in blue jacket, mask, pink hair and he’s shaking. Sehun frowns and shakes his head, “Go and persuade him and if he's ready, bring him to the room.” Sehun walks away without listening to her buts.

 

 

 

 

 

He walks across the hallway to the woman’s ward and as he guessed, two of them are awake. Sehun overhears their conversation as he checks on the young lady’s chart. The young lady has a broken arm and is supposed to be discharged tomorrow. He then, makes his way to the chatting ladies and greets them, telling them to call it a day. The older one among the women teases Sehun for being so uptight and Sehun chuckles, adjusting her drips.

 

 

“Doctor...” a nurse rushes to him sounding extremely troubled, “The patient...” she huffs, taking deep breaths,

 

 

“Which patient?” Sehun asks her as he walks with her. He has no idea which patient she’s referring too and as he remembers, none of the warded patient would be in such emergency state. “The one who isn't registering... He is getting paler and is burning.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun finds himself back at the counter and he spots the elderly nurse persuading the young man, talking to the patient, touching his forehead. “Get him to the emergency.” Sehun tells the nurse after a glance on the patient and he walks ahead to the emergency room. This young man really needs immediate treatment.

 

 

“He refuses to take even a step doctor!” his nurse cries to him and Sehun reluctantly walks back to patient. He stands in front of the other and Sehun leans down a little to look into the other’s eyes which are hidden by his long bangs, “Hi.” Sehun greets softly and hopes to look at the young man’s eyes. “I am Doctor Oh… Will you follow me, so i can take a look at you?” Sehun says and the other looks up to him. Sehun looks at those soft brown eyes, taking a mental note of how red those eyes are.

 

 

The other shakes his head.

 

 

“You are obviously not well. Your health is my priority now…” Sehun continues hoping that his words will somehow bring the man to the examination room. Sehun watches the other open and closes his mouth but no words are heard. "Does your throat hurt?" Sehun asks, and the other finally nods looking at Sehun.

 

 

 

“How long has it been?” Sehun asks the young man, ignoring the awkward glances from his nurses. He'll be the first doctor to treat his patient in a hallway or maybe not. The older nurse would tease him later for sure.

 

 

The young man makes number three with his fingers and Sehun gets his answer for how many days has it been. Sehun moves closer to the patient, “Will you open your mouth for me?” There's a torch pen in his coat and Sehun gets it ready to flash in the mouth. However the other has his mouth shut, looking fearful and paler.

 

 

“This is a torch pen and it'll help me see if there's redness in your throat.” Sehun explains to the young man. He feels really challenged by this one unique patient. It feels like he’s treating a kid but easier somehow tougher in a way. “It won't hurt. I promise.” Sehun had no idea why he said that but in some way it managed to make the other to take off his mask and open his mouth.

 

 

For two second Sehun forgets what he's supposed to do until the patient's eyes meet his. Sehun swallows the lump in his throat and focuses on his job. He blinks his eyes to snap himself back to reality. He flashes the torch into the young man’s mouth. “It’s very red.” Sehun concludes and keeps the torch back in his pocket. He takes another small step closer, making the other male look so small, “I'm going to check if there's swelling.” Sehun informs and proceeds to softly press underneath the guy's sharp jaws, around the neck.

 

 

“What's your name?” Sehun asks distracting the other as he gets the stethoscope from the nurse. With a hand on the other's shoulder giving the other some time to relax, Sehun hears a hoarse voice, “Jo… Jongin.” the other says and clears his throat in total discomfort. Sehun smiles at the other. It is something that doesn’t come naturally to Sehun.

 

 

“Breathe in and out steadily...” Sehun tells, smiling warmly at Jongin who seems to relax. Sehun tries to hear the heart beat from the layers of clothes but he's not getting any. He frowns to himself and Jongin might have noticed it for the other to stick against the wall. “I'll need to put my hand underneath your sweater…” Sehun says, holding the edge of the blue jacket,

 

 

“Why...?” came a nervous question.

 

 

 

“To listen how much my presence is scaring you…” Sehun teases with a smile, pulling up Jongin's jacket a little to put his hand in. Sehun notices the layers underneath the jacket; there’s a sweater and a shirt. Jongin flinches as Sehun's palm touches his chest. Sehun listens carefully to the slow heartbeat and he glances into Jongin's drowsy eyes,

 

 

“Hey…” Sehun gets all alerted giving the nurses a look. The nurses are also alerted at the tremble in Sehun’s voice. “Jongin…” Sehun holds the other, tapping his face. “Hey... Stay awake…” Sehun taps Jongin's burning cheeks repeatedly and the other's eyes flutter weakly. Sehun looks around for a stretcher but there are none. “Go to the emergency and get the drips ready.” Sehun tells the nurse hurriedly and cradles Jongin to his side, leading the other to the emergency room. As he brings Jongin to the emergency room, Sehun makes sure to look at the other not wanting him to fall asleep. “Almost there,” Sehun whispers.

 

 

 

 

Sehun lays Jongin on the bed with the help of the nurses, “IV drips and ibuprofen.” Sehun tells and the nurse is quick to move to action. Sehun takes the torch in his coat once again, opening Jongin's eyelids to look into his eyes for nerve swelling. “All right.” he mumbles after looking at both. Sehun turns, to see the drips are on Jongin's arms and the nurse soon injects ibuprofen into it bag. “Get the blankets and take his temperature.” Sehun tells the nurse, walking out of the room. The young man is already asleep and Sehun wishes he gets better in an hour or two.

 

 

“What about his details?” Another nurse asks him,

 

Sehun waves her off, “Let me know if he's awake.” He raises his brows when she stays there with rules and regulations circling around her head. Sehun understands her dilemma but for him, it’s a small matter. “His name is Jongin and that's all you need to know for now. Other details don’t matter for time being.”

 

 

 

 

Sehun rests in his room when he finishes with the first rounds and a few patients that walked through the emergency hall. His mind goes back to Jongin and he chuckles to himself. It's shocking to him that he behaved in such manner with Jongin. Sehun hums to himself when the image of Jongin's pale plump lips flashes in his mind. “They'll look nicer when red.” he talks to himself, imagining Jongin’s lips to be healthy red. He browses through his social media account to distract his mind from a patient's plump lips but somehow everything he see on his phone reminds him of the patient. Sehun sighs, cursing at his mind. Sehun looks at his watch and decides to check on the patients at the emergency room. – No, he's not going there to see Jongin.

 

 

 

 

Sehun stands in front of Jongin's bed, reading the chart a nurse updated ten minutes ago. Jongin’s pressure is better and the high fever has gone down to a normal fever. Sehun stands a while longer, just looking at Jongin, thinking back about the terrified look from earlier. Sehun smiles remembering those soft, scared eyes and knowing that he might not meet Jongin again, Sehun braves himself to say that Jongin is indeed extremely cute.

 

 

 

Just as he's about to leave (with a smile), the bed creaks and soft moans is heard. Sehun keeps an eye on the moving body.

 

 

 

Jongin's eyes flutters open.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun let the other adjust to the surrounding soft yellow lighting for a moment “Better?” Sehun asks, getting back to the bed. Those soft eyes turn wide and round. Sehun watches the other sit up straight in a blink of an eye. Jongin looks at the wires on his arm and he gets frantic. With shaky hands, he tries to pull them off.

 

 

“Hey...!” Sehun grabs Jongin's hand on time before it could bleed him.

 

 

“I...need,” Jongin pushes Sehun's hand weakly and tries to pull out the wire again, “Go…” he continues with deep frowns and pouts.

 

 

Sehun slaps the hand softly, “Stay put or else I'll inject you.” Sehun warns, making the other more frightened than he already is. Sehun regrets it.

 

 

“Please… I want to go... home.” Sehun's heart softens at Jongin's innocent pleads but he's not changing his mind. He is not going to be affected by Jongin’s pleads and puppy eyes.

 

 

“You are still weak.”

 

 

“I cannot…” Jongin tries to stand, hitting his legs against Sehun's. He groans at the wires on his arms and tries to pull them out again.

 

 

“2 hours.” Sehun holds Jongin. He can feel Jongin's shiver. “Two hours more until your body gets enough fluid, and your fever goes down.”

 

 

“I cannot stay here!” Jongin shouts, startling Sehun. Jongin starts pushing Sehun away and the doctor can't think of anything to do. He has to act quickly before the nurses come rushing in. “Jongin! Stop!” Sehun holds him, almost hugging the other.

 

 

“Let go off me!” Jongin pushes Sehun away, but Sehun tightens his grip around Jongin's waist, hugging Jongin as tightly as possible. “Give me just two hours.” Sehun whispers into Jongin's ear, getting a whiff of sweet strawberry scent from Jongin's hair. Jongin doesn't answer as Sehun has his head pressed against his collarbones. Sehun feels the steady rhythm of Jongin's heartbeat. “I'll keep you company… But just get your treatment done.” Sehun couldn’t believe he's begging a patient to stay. Before this he wouldn't mind getting the patients to sign a form and release them but this time, he can't let Jongin go.

 

 

"It's nauseating." Jongin mumbles, cheeks flushed. He came to realize their position and for some reasons, it felt very comfortable. It was nauseous being alone but being with this doctor, hospital feels less scary and doctors aren't monsters.

 

 

“If you are wondering… I am going to sit here, with you unless I’ve an emergency.”

 

 

 

Jongin shakes his head, freeing himself for the addicting warmth. “Can you take this off?” Jongin asks, throat getting so much better. Sehun shakes his head, sitting on the chair beside the bed. Jongin stares dumbly at him. “Take it off.” Jongin whines with his hoarse voice and again, Sehun says no.

 

 

“Doctor, please.”

 

 

Sehun gives up. He gives up to the natural pout from those red plump lips. He gives up and asks Jongin to sit on the bed. “You are the only patient I…” Sehun sighs as he pulls the tape softly and slowly pulls out the needle.

 

 

 

“You what?” Jongin winces, Sehun smiles ignoring Jongin’s question and watches Jongin look away, eyes shut tightly, wincing when the needle is out. “Done,” Sehun tells, and dabs the little blood.

 

 

 

 

 

A nurse walks by and Sehun tells her to bring a glass of water and some medicines. Jongin looks around; hands clamped together, “You look like you have a lot to ask me?” Sehun tells Jongin with a smile and the patient looks away as if being caught.

 

 

“I can't eat tablets.” Jongin mumbles in which Sehun goes silent for a minute. “Owhh…” Sehun replies, “Biting it would be horrible and liquid form, the dosage isn't for adults.”

 

 

Jongin pouts, brows furrowed in discomfort. He really hates medicine.

 

 

“These tablets will make you well in less than 24 hours.” Sehun tells Jongin, hoping that it will motivate the other to eat and get well soon.

 

 

“You said two hours.” Jongin glares at the doctor.

 

 

“That was for you to leave.” Sehun smirks when Jongin rolls his eyes, “This is why I hate hospitals.” Jongin mumbles angrily,

 

 

 

 

Sehun hides his smile. The nurse comes back with water and the tablets. Jongin glares at the tablets fiercely. "They are for your throat and flu. I've injected something for your fever and antibiotic in the drips.”

 

 

 

“WHAT! YOU INJECTED ME!?”

 

 

 

 

Jongin pales in fear and Sehun regrets telling him. Jongin’s surprised and questioning gaze makes Sehun uncomfortable and he proceeds to explain, “You fainted on me earlier. I had to do something. I can't let a beautiful guy be sick for long.” Sehun replies confidently and the other widens his eyes and pulls his lips together. The big, round brown eyes are still doubting Sehun.

 

 

 

"What else did you do?" Jongin spits angrily, glaring at the doctor. The doctor can be handsome, smile every two minutes all he wants but Jongin is not falling for any of his tricks.

 

 

“Injected you with medicines and had you on drips.” Sehun answers honestly but somehow the other seems unconvinced. There’s no point of lying. Sehun realises, as Jongin gets the colour on his face back, he's quite intimidating. “That's all, nothing else.” Sehun assures, with a kind smile.

 

 

“I don't believe you.” Jongin accuses, pointing his finger at the doctor. “You must have removed my kidneys.” Jongin continues to glare at the doctor,

 

 

“Why would I take your kidney?” Sehun questions back, not getting the logic of removing someone's kidney for no reason. There’s no medical explanation to why must Sehun remove Jongin’s kidney for a mild fever symptom.

 

 

“Two places you shouldn't visit…” Jongin starts, and continues when he has the doctor's attention. “First is the police station. They would rape you. And second...” Jongin makes sure the doctor is looking at him, “Second is the hospital. They'll remove your kidneys.”

 

 

Sehun is dumbfounded. He can't seem to have a reply for Jongin's statement. Which idiotic doctor or hospital would do such thing? He stares at Jongin, thinking about the time he went to the police station to lodge a report. Nothing like that happened to him so where the hell did Jongin get these ideas?

 

 

After a few second which seems to be minutes for Jongin, Sehun clears his throat.

 

 

 

“You caught me,” Sehun answers shocking Jongin to his bones. “I took your left kidney.” Sehun says and Jongin lifts his sweater to check on the cut. He feels his stomach, looking carefully for the stiches line. Jongin presses his sides, checking if his kidney is really gone.

 

 

“Where is it?” Jongin asks Sehun frantically, touching his skin.

 

 

“Heard about laser…” before Sehun could even finish his sentence; Jongin jumps at Sehun and hits the doctor repeatedly. Sehun is too shocked to react that Jongin is smacking his chest continually with tears brimming in his eyes.

 

 

“Hey… I’m joking okay… Oww! Auu!” Sehun cries in pain and tries to avoid but he can't. Jongin's hits are getting harder and stronger. Sehun grabs Jongin's wrist, holding the other and he realizes he must have taken the joke too far for Jongin to react in such way,

 

 

“I hate you! I hate doctors! I hate hospitals!” Jongin shouts, not caring if he's making a commotion. He pushes Sehun away harshly and gets off the bed, quickly running out of the emergency. Sehun sighs with his shoulders dropping down. He has no energy to run after the other. Sehun shrugs when a nurse rushes to him asking about Jongin. “But his payments?” Sehun sighs again. He's really feeling guilty. He was supposed to get two hours with the cute patient but he only got 30 minutes with Jongin. He should have watched his mouth.

 

 

 

“Bill him under me.” Sehun says, hoping that paying Jongin’s bill will wash the guilt away,

 

 

“What?” the nurse asks Sehun, clearly shocked with the doctor’s answer.  “I…” Sehun starts but shakes his head, “Forget it.”

 

 

 

 

Jongin's bill is hardly 30$ and the nurse at the counter keep giving him curious glances. “Stop looking at me like that.” he mumbles, keeping his wallet in his pocket. She smiles creepily and Sehun shakes his head, "Did the cold Dr Oh get soft over a patient?" she teases him and he glares back at her.

 

 

“I'm not heartless.” He states as a matter of fact. Sehun has no idea where his nurses get those ideas of him being cruel and heartless. He makes a mental note to eavesdrop their conversation and listen if they are talking about him.

 

 

“Well… We all call you that.”

 

 

 

“Are you serious?” Sehun questions, considering his own attitude. She nods slowly, “Especially if it’s your night shift.” Sehun rolls his eyes and tells her who would be happy about having a night shift.

 

 

“I thought you were going scream at him,”

 

 

“I’m not that cruel.” Sehun grumbles, keeping the receipt. Deep in his heart he knows that she is telling the truth.

 

 

“Oh yes you are.”

 

 

“Just selective,” Sehun continues to argue with her,

 

 

“Like the patient.” She giggles,

 

 

“He's nice.” Sehun agrees.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun walks away after the awkward conversation with the nurse. He gets into his office and makes a note of all his patients. He writes about one with high blood pressure, a stroke patient in the ICU, a premature baby and, Jongin. His recount on Jongin is longer than the rest. Sehun closes his notebook and looks up the ceiling; he waits for his next round.

 

 

 

“Doctor…” a nurse knocks his door and Sehun gets alerted. “You have a patient.” Sehun nods, taking his stethoscope and torch pen. “Do the usual and send him in.” Sehun waits for the said patient and he hears a timid knock. He glances towards the door, waiting for the patient to appear. Sehun's notices a foot at the door and a leg appears slowly, he looks up to the person,

 

 

Sehun freezes.

 

 

 

“Hi” Sehun says nothing as Jongin makes his way inside his room. “Thank you.” Jongin fumbles with his jacket’s zipper, “For paying my bills.” Sehun nods, tapping his pen on the glass over his table. He stares at the keychain his colleague gave him and tries to calm down. He's anxious. He's yet to check if his chest is bruised or not.

 

 

“And sorry for hitting you,”

 

 

Sehun nods again, unconsciously touching the left side of his chest and he feels a slight burn. “Here…” Sehun stares at 50$ note coming his way and he finally opens his mouth.

 

 

“No, it's okay. I was… I’m sorry too.” Sehun apologises and he finally feels the boulder lifting from his chest. The guilt his washed away with the sorry. “I went aboard with my joke.” Sehun feels his heart getting lighter after apologizing.

 

 

 

“Still, i was… I shouldn't hit you. You can report,” Jongin stutters, feeling so stupid and guilty. He has no idea what came to him that he hit the doctor. Sehun catches the fear and regret in Jongin's voice and he tells Jongin to sit, “Nah… I'll take that as my punishment for the joke I made.” Sehun smiles but Jongin pouts,

 

 

“I’m seriously deeply sorry.” Jongin apologizes again and gets into a coughing fit. “Did you drink any water?” Sehun smiles watching Jongin rub his chest with a frown and pout. Jongin shakes his head, “It hurts.”

 

 

“Water is the natural cure. Keep drinking water and you'll be fine.”

 

 

“Really?” Jongin questions not believing Sehun.

 

 

“Trust me.”

 

 

“I trust you enough to be back here,” Jongin thanked the stars that Sehun didn't hear him as the other moved to get his bottle water.

 

 

“Drink,” Sehun hands Jongin is water bottle.

 

 

“It's yours.”

 

 

“No problem,”

 

 

“No…” Jongin pushes the bottle away. “I just came to pay back.” Jongin taps on the forgotten 50$ note and glances towards Sehun. This could be the last time he'll probably see the doctor, so he takes the chance to stare at the handsome doctor's face as much as he wants. Jongin realizes that the doctor is now wearing glasses and he looks better with them. He wants to asks the doctor why wasn’t he wearing glasses earlier but his question gets buried in his head,

 

 

“I’m not accepting this money,” Sehun says,

 

 

Jongin stomps his feet, getting annoyed with the doctor. “Take it!” he scolds the doctor.

 

 

“No.”

 

 

Jongin slumps against the chair, ruffling his hair in annoyance. Sehun gets an idea and calls Jongin to focus back on him, "I won't take your money but if you want to pay me back so desperately…” Sehun pauses making sure Jongin is listening, “A dinner,”

 

 

“Huh?” Jongin questions dumbly.

 

 

“Have dinner with me tomorrow.” Sehun suggest smiling smugly.

 

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

 

 

 

Sehun feels his heart beat racing as Jongin frowns, thinking about it. The sick one bites his lips,

 

 

“It's okay if you can't…” Sehun whispers with his heart getting heavy with the thought of Jongin having someone else.

 

 

“No... I can...” Jongin assures, waving his hand, “But…” Jongin rubs his nose getting annoyed with the flu.

 

 

 

Sehun watches with his heart in his hands as he waits for Jongin to tell him why. Sehun assumes Jongin must have someone dear to him to reluctant and troubled.

 

 

 

Jongin looks at Sehun and the doctor stares back at Jongin curiously and nervously. Jongin clears his throat, thinking about something, “But...” Jongin tilts his head a little with a pout, “Is street food okay?” he asks the doctor. Jongin truly hopes Sehun would be okay with street food. It is not that he can’t afford a fancy dinner but quantity and quality is always street food.

 

 

 

Sehun puts back his heart in his chest and smiles widely, “Very okay.” He assures Jongin. He feels relieved as the other didn’t mention about a special someone. Jongin gets up, mumbling an enthusiastic ‘great’ and pulls his jacket close. He is still feeling cold and Sehun’s presence isn’t making him feel any better.

 

 

Sehun quickly scribbles something on a piece of paper, reminding Jongin to take his medicine from the pharmacy and, “That’s my number. Call me.” He chuckles as Jongin takes the paper and stuffs the paper in his pocket.

 

 

Jongin stands by the door and turns to look at Sehun, “I'll text you the place.” Sehun gives thumbs up, with a kind smile as a reply. “Jongin…” Sehun stops the other, forgetting something, “I'm Sehun by the way.” he tells, leaning against his chair with his hands behind his head. The other sends Sehun a smile,

 

“See you, Sehun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning as Sehun clocks out his shift, he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. Sehun checks the message while walking out of the building. Sehun starts to smile widely,

 

 

 

_“Hey doctor... 8ish at the hawker stall nearby the junction at the far left of the hospital.”_

 

 

Sehun shakes his head, looking at the far left as stated in Jongin’s message. He tries to locate the stall, unconsciously smiling widely. Some of the nurses pass by Sehun, whispering curiously as they look at him. Sehun types the reply,

 

 

_“Your direction sense is a little rusty. If i don't reach the stall on time, it’s your fault.”_

 

 

Sehun replies to Jongin, giggling in excitement.

 

 

_“You are smart enough to understand me.”_

 

 

 

A reply comes quickly and Sehun smiles like a fool again. His jaws starts to ache due to the unstoppable smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night Sehun locates the stall after a few wrong turns and he spots Jongin in the stall, sitting comfortably on the stool waiting for him. “How you feeling now?” is the first thing Sehun asks Jongin as he sits in front of the other.

 

 

 

“So much better,” the other replies with an adorable smile. Clearly Jongin looks so much better. His eyes are no longer tired and his face is no longer pale. The lips that Sehun were dreaming of are as red as tomatoes.

 

 

“I can see that.” Sehun teases, looking around the stall. He never knew this stall existed at this side of the hospital. He looks up on the banner to the list of menu,

 

 

“I had a good doctor.” Jongin praises, gaining Sehun’s attention.

 

“Really?” Sehun asks and Jongin nods. “He's good looking too.” Jongin continues and Sehun tries not to be giddy with the praises. He swallows, planning to act,

 

 

“Wow… You got lucky huh.” Sehun fakes a pout, pretending to be upset. “I guess so.” Jongin shrugs, tapping the table with a big question over his head. Sehun notices the pout and doubt, “Do you think he's single?” Jongin asks Sehun,

 

 

 

Sehun hums with a sigh, “I’m not sure.” Sehun answers, teasing the other. He calms his heart knowing that Jongin is interested in him. Sehun wishes to tell the other that he is equally interested but the game they are playing now is more exciting. A waiter comes and Jongin suggests Sehun to try one of the best dishes.

 

 

“I did something against my ethics yesterday.” Sehun talks to Jongin comfortably after placing their orders. The other gaps worriedly, looking at Sehun, “What did you do?”

 

 

“I took interest on a patient.” Sehun tells without hesitating. “He came in like a kicked puppy, so afraid of doctors and hospitals.” Sehun smiles as remembering the incident. Sehun focuses on the now healthy red lip that belongs to Jongin. “So you like him?” Jongin asks and Sehun tries to hide his smile.

 

 

“Do you think he's single?” Sehun asks Jongin and he witness Jongin's eyes shine brightly. There are literally stars in them that gave Sehun hope.

 

 

“He is single. He won't go to the hospital alone if he’s with someone.” Jongin says in a mocking tone and he chuckles at Sehun’s dumbfounded reaction. Sehun face palms. He should have thought about this earlier. “I am lucky then.” he breathes, looking into Jongin's eyes.

 

 

“I guess i am lucky too.” Jongin whispers, telling Sehun about the doctor who treated him. “The doctor seems to be interested in me.”

 

 

“I should take him out for dates.” Sehun thinks out loud, suggesting a date. He keeps his eyes off Jongin, staring at the guy who’s making their drinks behind the counter.

 

 

“I should go out on dates with the doctor.” Jongin says and passes Sehun a pair fork and spoon. He keeps himself distracted by doing minor things, avoiding locking his eyes with Sehun.

 

 

“I'll text him now.” Sehun announces, taking his phone out and presses the text message icon on his phone. He takes a moment to look up at Jongin, “Do you think he'll reply with a yes?” Sehun asks the other,

 

 

“Depends.” Jongin answers and he widens his eyes when Sehun keeps his phone away. “What if he's waiting for your text?” Jongin asks, disappointed that Sehun isn't going to text.

 

 

Sehun stares at Jongin for a long time, reading Jongin’s body language. “Fine.” Sehun mumbles, taking his phone and pressing the text messaging icon once again. He feels Jongin's eyes on him as he types the message.

 

“Sent.” Sehun announces keeping the phone aside. He bites his lips impatiently.

 

 

 

Seconds later Jongin's phone beeps and he checks it quickly,

 

 

 

“Oh my God it’s the hot doctor!” Jongin squeals reading the message. “What did he say?” Sehun asks, leaning closer to look at Jongin's phone. He gets the same sweet strawberry scent from Jongin's hair. “Gosh he's so cheesy! Oh God!” Jongin screeches, looking dreamily at his phone.

 

 

“What did he say?” Sehun asks again admiring the new emotion on Jongin’s face.  Jongin looks really good smiling and being happy. Sehun loves Jongin’s sparkling eyes and how they shut close as the other laughs.

 

 

Jongin clears his still aching throat and looks at Sehun. He said, “….”

 

 

 

Jongin smiles, _"I didn't take your kidney, but you took my heart. I’m now at your mercy... Be my saviour please_.”

 

 

 

 

Jongin reads aloud with cheeks burning red. He looks around, hoping that no one else heard the message. Sehun smiles smugly, loving Jongin's reaction. He wouldn't call himself cheesy but at times, it comes naturally.

 

 

 

“What will you reply?” Sehun asks curiously. Sehun doesn't get a verbal reply and Jongin starts typing on his phone with a blinding smile. Sehun can't keep his eyes off Jongin's face. The other is extremely beautiful. His heart races in his chest, waiting for Jongin's reply. He's confident that it'll be positive but somehow the excitement is something heading somewhere else.

 

 

Jongin keeps his phone aside and Sehun waits for his own to beep. Sehun checks his phone as soon as it vibrates.

 

 

 

“Oh he replied.” Sehun announces, unlocking his phone.

 

 

Jongin happens to be more excited than Sehun. He is tapping his legs in excitement and Sehun grins when he reads the message, glancing at Jongin.

 

 

 

_“Okay. Okay to everything.”_ Sehun reads, smirking at his screen. He shakes his head, lips curling into a smile but, _“_ Aishh I’m…" Sehun sighs. He should be happy that Jongin accepted but he was hoping for an equally cheesy reply. He tells himself that at least Jongin said yes. Just then he gets another message in his inbox,

 

 

 

_“Roses are red, violets are blue._

_Chill Sehun, i like you.”_

 

 

 

 

Sehun bites his lips very hard, not wanting to react crazily and ruin his image. “I’m not replying him anymore.” Sehun tells Jongin, keeping the phone inside his pocket. Jongin frowns, lips forming a pout, “Why?”

 

 

 

Jongin stares at the delivered sign on his screen, reading the message he sent. It sounded fine but Jongin gets insecure when he realizes he might have expressed his likings too early causing Sehun's dull reaction. “What are you thinking?” he hears Sehun ask,

 

 

 

“Why isn't he replying?” Jongin mumbles sadly accepting his plate from the waiter. He starts eating and sulks more because the food is tasteless all of a sudden. Sehun tries to distract himself from looking at Jongin's messy lips. Jongin has sauce at the corner of his mouth and every time he opens, to take a bite, Sehun watches Jongin's lips touch the metal spoon leaving trails of sauce on the lower lip. Sehun blinks and gulps down his saliva.

 

 

 

“Jongin...” Sehun calls the pouting male, gripping a clean tissue tightly. Jongin looks up at Sehun from his plate. “Are you okay with…”

 

 

 

“Okay with what?” Jongin asks before Sehun could continue.

 

 

 

“Okay with physical display of affection?”

 

 

“What is that?” Jongin asks, widening his eyes.

 

 

“This…” Sehun says, getting up a little from his chair. He leans towards Jongin, hand around Jongin's head pulling the other close. Jongin widens his eyes in shock. “What....?” he stammers not able to complete his question. He can clearly smell Sehun's after shave and he gets a clear look on Sehun's skin.

 

 

 

Sehun stares at Jongin's red lips and slowly leans in to lick the side clean. Sehun smiles in between licks, tasting Jongin's sweet lips. He pulls back after licking every inch of Jongin's lips and despite Jongin opening his mouth in hopes for Sehun to explore more, he didn’t

 

 

 

“This is it.” Sehun has his proud look on his face as he sits back, looking at a flushed and embarrassed Jongin. The doctor licks his own lips; tasting Jongin's sweet taste and he is already missing the actual lips. “The doctor prefers physical display of attraction.” Sehun tells, “And…” Sehun shares pieces of meat with Jongin, “That's his reply to your message.”

 

 

 

Jongin hides his face from Sehun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thanks for the meal.” Sehun says after Jongin pays the bill. They walk out of the stall side by side and he admires Jongin’s side profile as the other looks up to the sky. “Don't ruin the mood by saying thanks.” Jongin slaps Sehun's arm softly, rolling his eyes.

 

 

“There's a mood?” Sehun teases,

 

 

“After that lip licking… Surely there's a mood.” Jongin winks at the other and Sehun freezes on the spot. “What kind of mood are we talking about here?” Sehun asks carefully, not wanting to be so hopeful for the first date.

 

 

Jongin turns to his side, “Well... My doctor is so dumb.” Jongin smiles cheekily. Sehun feels a sense of possessiveness growing in him after _‘My Doctor.’_

 

 

“Why?” Sehun questions Jongin,

 

 

“Doctor Oh…” Jongin whispers into Sehun's ears. He lowers his eyes on the mole on Sehun’s neck. He had been distracted by the mole during their dinner and Jongin braves himself to touch the mole on Sehun's neck. Sehun turns to look at Jongin curiously,

 

 

“You licked a sick person.”

 

 

 

Sehun smirks, enjoying the warmth of Jongin's breaths against his neck and he leans in for an actual kiss. Jongin welcomes the doctor’s smaller lips, opening his mouth for Sehun to suck his lips and tongue. He circles a hand around Sehun's waist and Sehun gets his fingers in Jongin's hair, pulling him as close as possible. Jongin lets out a needy moan kissing Sehun desperately when the other takes his time, languidly kissing Jongin’s plump lips.

 

 

Sehun pulls apart with a string of saliva in between them “Meet me tomorrow and see if I’m sick.” Sehun tells, in between kisses over Jongin's jaw and neck. “Time?” Jongin moans, tilting his head for Sehun to leave marks around his neck.

 

 

“I'll text you.” Sehun breaks the kiss, standing away.

 

 

 

Jongin pants heavily, staring naively at Sehun, “If you are sick?” Jongin asks, eyeing Sehun from head to toe.

 

 

 

“I'll treat you dinner.” Sehun decides,

 

 

“What if I am not sick?” Sehun asks, smirking confidently. He knows his immune system better than anyone else. Jongin hums, thinking of something.

 

 

“You can come over to my place.” Jongin decides confidently with sparks of hope. Sehun closes his gap between Jongin and takes the other’s hand in his, “A bet.” Sehun says confidently and Jongin rolls his eyes, “I guess it’s a win-win situation for me.” Sehun says, kissing Jongin's cheeks again,

 

 

 

 

“Go away Doctor. Stop kissing me in public.” Jongin pushes Sehun away with giggles, “Says the one who enjoys it.” Sehun laughs, walking beside Jongin.

 

 

 

 

“Night shift again?” Jongin asks when they head towards the hospital. Jongin tries not to freak out at the sight of the hospital and he distracts his mind by staring at Sehun’s handsome face. “Yes and I am off for two days then…” Sehun tells the other and Jongin waves at him,

 

 

“Dream of your doctor,” Sehun says with smiles, putting his hands in the pocket.  “Don't flirt with the patients.” Jongin reminds Sehun, giving the doctor a playful glare.

 

 

 

“I only took interest in one patient and he's here with me.” Sehun sends Jongin a wink and gets a snort back from the other.  Jongin waves at Sehun once again. “See you Dr Oh.” Jongin says and turns around, “Hey… My goodbye kiss?” Sehun stops Jongin from leaving with a question.

 

 

 

Jongin faces Sehun, rests his hands on Sehun's shoulder and he kisses Sehun's cheek. “Now go! I want to dream of my doctor.” Jongin pushes Sehun and walks backwards, waving again.

 

 

"Wait for my message." Sehun reminds, smiling at Jongin.

 

 

“Sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin's statement about the police station and hospital is actually from a movie by SRK.
> 
> AND No Doctors are like Sehun. This is only a fanfiction. Hahaha.
> 
> I'll anticipate some comments :D <3  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
